The Best Year of Our Lives
by princessflorandlayla
Summary: Aisha and Flora are the new girls at magix high. (helia is not in this for the first couple chapters(1-7) sorry not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The best year of our lives

Chapter 1: The New Girls

 **Flora's Pov:**

I woke up to the sound of my Alarm, it was playing my favorite song ( The wild rose). I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00am. Yay today's the first day of school, I yell in my head. I run down the stairs to go make breakfast. Today's breakfast ( scrambled eggs, sausages, toast, turkey bacon, and hash browns). I run back up the stairs and get dressed (Pink dress that goes to the knees with a white crop sweater over, flats those sneaker boots things with green socks. Hair is in a side ponytail with a pink flower headband). I look good for the day, I pack my bag before heading down once more, I'm done at 5:40. I packed my laptop, notebooks, phone, headphones, books to read, binders, creative art supplies, and my charger (just in case), and a change of clothes.

Aisha's Pov:

I woke up at like 5:45 or something, I smelled food, so I rushed down the stairs to see. I found the table filled with an all you can eat buffet. Swweett, I say outloud, when I hear thanks. I turn around to see Flora all dressed and already ready for school. Hey Flo, you made this, I ask amazed. Yep it was 5:00 so I decided to do something. You should really chill and relax, you study wayy too much and you do too much stuff, I put my hand on my 2 month younger sister. Yeah, yeah I've heard the lecture before, Flora says. Now come on Mom and Dad must be already down there eating and I won't get any food if dad's there, I scream running desperate to get my food first. I quickly shove a whole lot of food in my mouth then put some in a bag for my breakfast at school. Omigosh we have a big house sometimes's it's so tiring, I walk sluggily upstairs again to get ready. I brush my teeth, then put on my outfit for today ( A green T-shirt saying I'm Me and NO One is going to change that (How they managed to fit that sayiing on the shirt I do not know), Black shorts, and green and black sneakers. My hair is in a high ponytail. I pack my backpack with, my tablet, notebooks, change of clothes, phone, headphones, my charger, and my breakfast. I just hope this school isn't all like my last school. ( Girly, Girls roaming around every corner, Flirtatious guys, I need at least one friend that wants to touch a ball, that isn't Flora. Because we play soccer and basketball together at times. Ok, Mom, Dad love ya see ya laters, Me and Flora kiss and hug our parents on the way out.

\- At the school

Musa's Pov:

I was informed that new students are coming to the school. And so were my friends, so now I have to hear Stella and Bloom blab all about how they'll go shopping with them. I sigh, hey guys maybe they won't like to go shoppping, I emphasis the shopping part. It is illogical foor yoou two to start thinking about dressing her up, Tecna explains. That is rudddeee, She continues. Nooooo, it's fun, Bloom says like a little child. I swear Bloom is a child in disguise, and Stella seriously looks like a barbie doll with her boyfriend, Brandon who is seriously like a ken doll with diffrent features. But guys we have to make sure they do not, I repeat DO NOT run into the K.I.M.D.D. That would be a disaster, I tell everyone. What would be a disaster, my bboyfriend Riven asks. Well, today some new gurls are coming to school and we are gonna go shopping with them, Stella screams all excited. Oh and Musa was saying something like keep them awwaayy from the K.I.M.D.D, Bloom says bored about the subject. Then the doors of the school swing open, and two girls walk in. I think those are the new girls, I whisper to Riven. One is tall and has dark brunette hairr with a green shirt and black shorts and she is dark skinned. The other is short and has light caramel brunette hair with a pink dress with some green socks and she is tanned. A lot of people stare at them and the K.I.M.D.D is looking at them in disgust, I really hope they aren't girly. The shorter one gets tripped by Krystal, but the taller one catches her then tells Krystal off. She's about to punch Krystal in the face but, then gets stopped by the short teen. I get closer to them and I hear, But.. No. Fine, you got lucky, the Dark brunette points to Krystal and her group.

Flora's Pov:

Aisha is just about to punch a girl but I stop her from doing so. But, she replies. No, I say. Fine, you got lucky, my big sister points to the girl with the lavendar hair and her I assume is her group of friends. Ugh, freaks I hear the blond say as Aisha and I walk away to get our schedules.

\- After Aisha and Flora get their schedules

Still Flora's Pov:

So let's see who we have first, I say to Aisha. Alright, she agrees.

Aisha and Flora's Scedules

Flora:

1st- History

2nd- Math

3rd-Science

4th- Art

Lunch

5th- Gym

6th-free period

7th- English

Aisha:

1st- History

2nd- science

3rd- Math

4th- French

Lunch

5th- Gym

6th- free period

7th- English

still Flora's Pov:

History it is then, Aisha fist pumps the air. We walk all the way there, well I walk Aisha is running. Slow down Aisha, you can get in trouble, I yell to her. Fine, Rule keeper, she mimicks me as she walks. We finally reach history and Aisha knocks. It is open I hear a boy answer. We walk in and everyone is looking at us.

Brandon's pov:

There is a knock on the door. Before the teeacher can answer I answer for her, It's open, I say. The two girls from the hallway walk in. Everyone starts staring, I see Nabu looking at the dark skinned girl. Dude, you like her don't you, i ask Nabu. Yeah, kinda, he replies.

Krystal's pov:

The two little new girls, walk in and everyone stares at them. They go all the way to the back of the class. Ha serves them right they don't deserve to sit next to any of the top-ranked people, like me and my group.

-1 hour and 15 minutes later-

Aisha's pov:

See ya later Flo, got to get to science, I run off. Ok, see you later, Flora waves. As I'm walking to class I see a sign-up sheet for soccer tryouts, I sign both Flora and I up. Then quickly, get to my class, science, ugh another boring subject. The teacher, Professor, Paladium bored me with all this what the human body is made of. I see that the guy with the braid is also in this class, he is kinda cute, I think about him. umm, hey..., my thoughts are interrupted by a boy. Oh sorry, what were you saying, I ask. We are partners for the rest of the year and for this project, the guy with the braid says nerviously. Ok, thanks for telling me, let's get started, I thank him. No problem, and we must make a smurf and give it a name by Friday.

-With Flora-

Stella's pov:

Flora enters and looks around. She has nowhere to sit, awww how sad. I wave so she knows to sit next to me. Hey over here Flora, there's a seat next to me, I catch her attention. She's walking over here, then Krystal puts her foot out and Flora trips and rolls all the way down the stairs. I run down, but get tripped as well. Yikes incoming, I shout as I tumble all the way down the steps. Ouch, that must've hurt losers, Diaspro sarcastically says. yeah, yeah, Diaspro shut your fat face, Stella disdmissively waves her hands.

-End of classes to gym-

Sky's pov:

Gym, time to flex my muscles in front of Bloom. And we are playing soccer, awesome.

-Gym outfits-

STELLA'S OUTFIT - (Stella's charmix outfit)

BLOOM'S OUTFIT - ( A baby blue mini skirt with her charmix top

TECNA'S OUTFIT - (Her believix outfix)

MUSA'S OUTFIT - (A red jumpsuit)

AISHA'S OUTFIT - (Aisha's love and pet outfit)

FLORA'S OUTFIT - (Pink hiking shorts, with her season 7 shirt)

-Back to Sky-

Still Sky's pov:

Everyone arrives and I see Bloom. Hey Bloom, I say. Hey sky, I really don't want to play soccer, Bloom replies. Ok, well maybe you can ask the teacher if you can si..., I get cut off bye the coach blowing his whistle. Let's play soccer, coach yells. The new girls, are swerving and scoring like beasts. Their team is winning because of those two.

Flora's pov:

The teams were picked.

TEAM A: Aisha, Flora, Bloom, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Krystal, and Diaspro.

TEAM B: Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Icy, Darcy, and Selina.

Since me and Aisha play sports like soccer all the time, we pretty much go beast over this. We were mostly scoring for our team, the most. I mean the braid guy, dark blue hairr, and Mohawk guy have been doing some, but they basically passed the ball to us a lot. Ugh, let someone else shoot, Krystal yells to me. I'm sorry the others pass it to us, I kinda apologize. game, the coach ends the game. Team A wins the game. I cheer with my mates and the other team except for three girls clap and cheer. what arrre your names, the coach asks Aisha and I. I'm Flora and this is my sister, Aisha, I reply. Would you like to tryout for soccer, I saw your names on the board, He looks at his clipboard. Of course thank you so much, Aisha cheers. Musa can show you to practice, she is in soccer too. Actuallly come with me, coach reveral walks away expecting us to come with him. Coming coach, I walk with Aisha and Musa.

Riven's pov;

Ugh we better go we have cheer, Icy crosses her arms. Bye, bye Riven, Darcy tells Riven. Back off witchy, he is my boyfriend and if you try to date him, you won't be needing to worry about being with him, when your life is on the line, Musa threatens Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2: New Recruits

Chapter 2: New Recruits

 **Still Riven's pov:**

Bye, bye Riven, Darcy tells Riven. Back off witchy, he is my boyfriend and if you try to date him, you won't be needing to worry about being with him, when your life is on the line, Musa threatens Darcy. Ugh, whatever, Darcy sashays off with Icy, Diaspro, Krystal, and Selina. Good job, Muse, I stated happily. Thanks, anyway see ya later Riven, come on Aisha, Flora, Musa walked off.

Musa's pov:

Flora asked, do you consider us your friends Musa. Yes, why, I nod. Finally a friend who likes sports, Aisha cheered. You do like sports, don't you, Aisha inquired. Yes, they are one of my favorite hobbies after music, I answer the dark-skinned friend of mine. How about you Flora, do you like sports I ask. I like sports as well, Aisha and I play all kinds at home, but it is one of my hobbies after care-taking nature, the tanned girl smiles sweetly.  
-No one's pov:

As Flora is running to get closer to the goal to shoot, Krystal sticks out her foot but Flora swerves to shoot it to Aisha. Krystal ends up tripping herself and then she falls face first. She screams and everyone turns to look at her like she's crazy except fo her posse. Then they all just went back to what they were doing. Although no one saw her bleeding, only Flora, Aisha, and Musa notices and of course Krystal's own group. They stopped playing and went over to Krystal. Krystal, are you okay, Flora asks. This is all your fault new girls, if you hadn't moved I wouldn't be bleeding right now, Krystal was fuming. Flora gasped and took a step back. Serves you right, why have you been _trying_ (empasis on the  trying) to ruin our first day, Aisha sassily talks back. Cause everyone has been looking at you like superstars, Selina puts her hands on her hips. Yeah, well that isn't an excuse, Aisha imitatess Selina's movements. Whatever, you boy, Diaspro points at Aisha. Oh no you did not, Aisha puts up her fists ready to punch Diaspro.

Aisha's pov:

I just wanted to puunch Diaspro and just get this over with. Instead Musa and Flora held me back. Diaspro was gonna get it real hard! Aisha calm down they're not worth it, Flora cools me down. Fine, okay, I'm alright now guys really, just get them all to their home, it's in the cafeteria, I state. Yeah, I need a few trashcans, Musa laughs. Hey girls, you're on the team, the coach comes over. Yes, Awesome, that's great guys, we all cheer.  
-ALL OF THE SPORTS AISHA AND FLORA MADE THE TEAM FOR-

Basketball

Soccer

Softball

Swimming

Track

Bloom's pov:

Those girls made every single team sport and even joined the swimming team with the boys. AndI can't believe the boys all laughed except for Nabu and Riven when they heard that Flora and Aisha was going to be on the team. Anyway time for English, I skip to class.

 _ **Sorry it is so short, I was lazy but I didn't want anyone basing me off of one chapter and I really wanted to get two chapters up.**_  
 _ **Please review**_


End file.
